


To Become A Family

by ladyoneill



Series: Dark Side Of The Moon [39]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Babies, Love, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of the day, after nearly losing Peter and Lily, Stiles can't sleep.  He can only think...and feel something he's been unaware of, but that has probably been there a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Become A Family

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fullmoon ficlet prompt "Commitment" and set directly after the current last story in the series. I doubt this is the finale and I do apologize for writing this SO out of order. I just write whatever I'm inspired to write.

Propped against a pile of pillows on their bed, Lily sprawled across his chest finally asleep, Stiles watches Peter who's sleeping restlessly beside him. The sheets have pooled across his hips, barely covering him.

He's so damn sexy, and Stiles...

Stiles wants...but it's more than desire.

He nearly lost him today, nearly lost them both, and he can't sleep. The bullet wounds Peter suffered have healed without a mark, his blood is already restored, but Stiles feels like he's the one bleeding out.

He nearly lost him and Stiles hadn't lied when he told Peter he wouldn't want to live without him either.

They've been together for eighteen months. Those months have been hard. Stiles made them hard, his bitterness and hatred at first placing a wedge between them, but even after he accepted the pregnancy, after Lily was born, he held onto his resentment for Peter taking his choices from him. They settled into a life together and Stiles accepted it, too pragmatic not to and simply too gregarious to be miserable all the time, but he has always held a bit of himself apart from his mate. There is contentment, joy in his daughter, wild pleasure in his mate's arms, but...

Peter loves him. He's been saying it since Lily was born, and Stiles believes him, he just hasn't let it affect him or the way he feels. Like, not love. Lust, not love.

Until a few hours ago when, about to die, Peter said it and sent the emotion to him through the bond, and Stiles felt an answering emotion well up in his heart.

He could brush it off as being in a life or death situation, about to lose his mate and Alpha as well as his daughter.

But, that would downplay something too important.

When he accepted that he loved the still unborn Lily, he accepted his place in Peter's life and that it was forever. Choosing not to think too much of that future, he lived in the moment, but things have changed.

He's carrying their second child. He's growing stronger in his powers.

He killed a man tonight.

Hand lightly drifting over the Spongebob bandaid on Lily's arm, he smiles with pride at himself. More wolf that he ever realized, he protected his cub with all he had in him. He'll never regret that or feel any remorse.

Maybe he's more like Peter than he ever thought.

Not the crazy, damaged killer that Peter was but the determined, loyal protector that he's become. Killer still, yes, but for Pack and Family.

Stiles feels the same.

He feels so much.

Will he ever completely forgive Peter for the way he forced the bond on him? For those first few months of hatred and fear and frustration? For Lily?

He can't feel anything but gratitude and love for Lily, so maybe it doesn't matter if he forgives Peter or not. The choices were taken from him, but maybe they would have ended up here anyway. All they can do is move forward together as a family.

Free hand touching his still-flat stomach, Stiles smiles, relieved at the clean bill of health Deaton gave both him and the cub inside him. He might still lose it, but not from those bastard hunters. 

This is their future. Peter and Stiles and Lily and other cubs and their Pack and his dad and even Scott's Pack who fought so selflessly alongside the Hale Pack today to rescue him and Lily.

As Lily snuffles into his neck and Peter finally calms, turning towards him and, in his sleep, placing his own hand a top Stiles' over his makeshift womb, Stiles lets go of any remaining resentment, and finally accepts Peter's love for him.

And his own for his mate.

"You're very loud," Peter murmurs drowsily, snuggling closer but not opening his eyes.

Stiles rarely sends any emotions through their mating bond, but he realizes he's been doing it for hours and it feels so right. Carefully sliding down the bed onto his back, letting Lily slip into the crook of his outside arm, he nuzzles Peter's cheek, scenting him in wolf fashion, and slowly the Alpha's eyes open.

And they're so blue and so full of wonder.

"Stiles?"

"I love you," he whispers.

Peter's face falls. "Don't say it if you don't mean it."

"You can feel it. You know I mean it."

Slowly the wonder returns and Peter cups Stiles' cheek. "Not just because of what nearly happened today?"

"Maybe the spur, but no. I love you."

"I love you, too." And Peter smiles, a brilliant, real smile, which Stiles returns, before moving into a tender kiss.

End


End file.
